prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 5, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The August 5, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 5, 2013 at Resch Center Arena in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary Contrary to popular belief, Daniel Bryan is a good sport when it comes to corporate makeovers. Suit? Fine. Hair gel? Why not. Just don't touch the beard. The submission master had gamely submitted to Stephanie McMahon's proposed renovation, rocking a spiffy-looking suit en route to his grand unveiling. And despite Bryan's rebellious attitude ("John Cena is an entertainer. I am a wrestler!"), Mr. McMahon himself seemed pleased enough with the results. However, things quickly south when McMahon summoned former Intercontinental Champion (and apparent descendant of barbers) Wade Barrett to administer the final touch that would firmly earn Bryan some corporate support ... shaving off the No. 1 contender's precious beard. Needless to say, Barrett's attempt to raze Bryan's famed follicles ended in disaster. At the moment of truth, the submission expert seized the clippers and cleaved Englishman's own stubble in two before departing the scene, ripping the pricey threads from his body and revealing a new T-shirt bearing the message “THE BEARD IS HERE.” At least this time, The Chairman didn't kicked in the crotch. Hooray for small victories? Clearly a four-week layoff has not been kind to Ricardo Rodriguez, whose instincts aren’t quite what they were before he was El Kabonged onto the DL by Dolph Ziggler two months ago. Making his grand return after licking his wounds, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer instead ended up the World Champion's personal whipping boy when he failed to help The Essence of Excellnece repeat his ill-gotten victory over Rob Van Dam from a few weeks ago on SmackDown. Facing the former WWE Champion, Del Rio was on the receiving end of RVD's offense and in a tight spot, so Ricardo attempted to diffuse the situation by setting up his bucket against the turnbuckle. The dirty play backfired, though, and Ricardo's beloved patron ended up taking a header into the spittoon instead. One roll-up later handed Del Rio his second defeat in as many weeks, though that was nothing compared to the fate of Rodriguez himself, who was subjected to a ruthless beatdown by Del Rio as punishment for his inefficiency. Who says Cody Rhodes holds a grudge? Just two weeks after consigning Damien Sandow's Money in the Bank contract to the depths of the Gulf of Mexico, the “Essence of Mustachioed Magnificence” retrieved his former pal's precious cargo and invited Sandow out so he could to return it to him in Green Bay. Of course, the presentation turned out to be a trap for The Enlightened One, who not only caught a beating from Cody but suffered an even greater loss when Rhodes pocketed the actual contract from inside the Money in the Bank briefcase. Happily for both men, they'll soon have a chance to, shall we say, vent their frustrations. You're welcome. Same result, different circumstances: Mark Henry left Green Bay with another win over Ryback in a rematch of their WrestleMania 29 collision, but the "Human Wrecking Ball" was hardly humbled – or put off at all, really – by the count-out loss he suffered. The two titans picked up exactly where they left off, pounding each other with five-megaton strikes that would send smaller Superstars into a stupor. Ryback's agility gave him a brief leg up on Henry, but the big bully seemed content he'd made his point when The World's Strongest Man regained the advantage. Pre-empting Henry's next onslaught, Ryback rolled out of the ring and backed up the ramp, talking trash for the count of 10 and beyond. Daniel Bryan had some strong words for John Cena earlier in the evening, yet The Champ certainly didn't pull any punches when it came time for him to take his turn on the mic, turning Bryan's entertainer-vs.-wrestler comments on their head and daring the submission master to underestimate the challenge that awaits him at SummerSlam. Cena was soon joined by Randy Orton, who reiterated his long-standing promise to strike when The Champ least expected it ... and then The Shield's entrance music sounded and things began to get truly complicated. Orton and Cena seemed destined for calamity at a 3-2 disadvantage until Daniel Bryan arrived to even the odds, though physicality never erupted thanks to some quick thinking from Raw GM Brad Maddox. Channeling his inner Teddy Long, Maddox decided to make the best of a bad situation and made an impromptu main event for the evening: Cena, Orton & Bryan vs. The Shield in six-man combat. Can Tons of Funk get down to a little “Dueling Banjos?” The boogieing big men met their match on Monday when they stepped into action against Luke Harper & Erick Rowan of The Wyatt Family and ended up with a vicious thrashing from the backwoods brutes. Despite Brodus Clay's attempt to save Tensai from Harper and Rowan, the Wyatt disciples overwhelmed the big men and scored a particularly brutal win. Bray Wyatt himself, as always, went for the last word by pulverizing Brodus with his signature STO and another eerie pontification. But the preacher was denied the pleasure of a clean exit when Kane appeared on the TitanTron and issued an ominous promise to trap "The Eater of Worlds" inside a "Ring of Fire," setting the ring posts ablaze to prove his point. Looks like anger management is out the window, then. After nearly a year on the side of the angels, Layla rediscovered her vicious side on SmackDown when she joined forces with AJ Lee to cost Kaitlyn a Divas Title victory, and the former Women's Champion followed her shocking turnabout up with a similarly underhanded win over the “Hybrid Diva” on Raw. Kaitlyn made it a point to get Layla back for her treachery and had been building to a spear that would put her former friend out for the night. The interference of AJ, however, occupied Kaitlyn's attention and gave Layla the opportunity to strike, putting Kaitlyn down for three with a kick to the head and sauntering away with a truly flawless victory. Any rocker worth his salt has to have charisma and Heath Slater is certainly not lacking in this department. But 3MB's flame-haired front man got a big dose of Captain Charisma on Monday when he faced the World Contender No. 1 contender in a match on Raw. Slater brought his A-game to the bout, giving Christian a stiff challenge and tossing the former World Heavyweight Champion to the ground with impunity. But the rocker took a bit too long to play for the crowd, and no sooner had Slater turned around to administer the final blow than he walked straight into a Spear from Christian that hit the lights on his evening. Curtis Axel has proven a thorn in CM Punk's side for some weeks now, but the long-gestating bout between the Paul Heyman defector and his wunderkind replacement devolved into catastrophe when a beastly interloper decided to get himself involved. Driven by unbridled rage, Punk seemed intent on decimating both Heyman and his acolyte, targeting the mad scientist before the bout even started and attempting to hobble Axel when the contest finally got going. Despite a strong showing from the Intercontinental Champion and a reappearance by Heyman that robbed Punk of his focus, The Straight Edge Superstar had the Perfect progeny dead to rights ... until Brock Lesnar appeared to menace his SummerSlam opponent. For all the fearlessness of the former WWE Champion (Punk even took Brock down for a moment), The Anomaly still submitted Punk to a beating that went very much the same way as the first ... right down to The Second City Saint's refusal to stay down against his monstrous opponent, until a series of chair strikes and an F-5 forced him to do so. As if that weren't enough, Heyman had a final challenge to his former friend after the match: a one-on-one fight next week on Raw. And guess what? Punk said yes. Ryback and Mark Henry may have gotten the WrestleMania rematch, but Kofi Kingston & Fandango got a reprisal of their own of their memorable confrontation from the legendary post-WrestleMania Raw. Whereas that match represented a banner moment for Fandango, though – despite an indecisive conclusion, it birthed the chant that bears his name – the encore was all Kofi, all day long. Making his return from injury and sporting a new look, The Dreadlocked Dynamo looked like a man reborn. The former Intercontinental Champion shook off the rust of a three-month siesta and unleashed the full scope of his arsenal on Fandango, who was clearly expecting a lesser opponent than the one he got. The dancing king fought back and attempted to score a dirty win with his feet on the ropes yet it still wasn't enough to stop Kofi, who took flight with a lateral press and clocked Fandango with Trouble in Paradise to cement his homecoming. Welcome back, Kofi. The Usos have been riding a wave of success ever since they battled their way into contention for the WWE Tag Team Championships, taking on all comers in their surge up the ranks of the tag division. However, the Samoan brothers found themselves at the opposite end of the spectrum on Raw thanks to The Real Americans, who have been hungry for a victory after falling individually to Daniel Bryan two weeks ago. The Usos’ signature offense gave them an advantage over the ground-and-pound favoring Real Americans, but the self-proclaimed patriots would not go quietly, muscling their way back into contention and keeping The Usos on the defensive. It looked as though Jimmy & Jey would ultimately prevail until some well-timed interference from Swagger swung the tide back in the border-patrollers’ favor and allowed Cesaro to strike with the Neutralizer and notch the win. Don't tread on them, and don't count them out. Chivalry may be alive and well, but Dolph Ziggler's valiance cost him a victory on Raw when he attempted to diffuse a situation during his match with Big E Langston and ended up looking at the lights as a result. The reprisal of their match from last week's Raw unfolded much as the last one had left off, with Langston using his brute strength to stop The Showoff from picking up steam. Some patience and solid scouting from Dolph allowed him to stay in the game, though sentimentality got the better of him when Kaitlyn returned to attack AJ Lee at ringside. The Showoff attempted to make the save for the former Divas Champion when the brawl spilled into the ring and got a monstrous clothesline from Langston for his troubles. One Big Ending later and it was sayonara, Showoff. Hours after The Shield attempted to attack John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton, the three champions suffered a rare defeat at the hands of the troika of Superstars who banded together to battle them in six-man tag action. Despite the fact that Bryan, Cena and Orton are all rivals in the WWE Title picture, they displayed strong teamwork against the “Hounds of Justice,” beating The Shield into the defensive early in the contest. The Shield eventually isolated Bryan and tossed him into an unsuspecting Orton (more on that in a bit) before Bryan applied the “Yes!” Lock to Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns quickly stormed the ring to suffer the DQ loss, though Cena and Orton quickly drove them out. The Viper struck with RKOs to both Cena and Bryan and seemed ready to cash in his Money in the Bank contract until the “Hounds of Justice” returned. Orton, thinking better of his cash-in, left the ring altogether while Cena was felled with a spear, and Bryan by a Triple Powerbomb. In the unmitigated chaos that surrounds the WWE Title right now, it may not necessarily be the best entertainer, the best wrestler, or even The Apex Predator who captures the prize, but whoever is simply left standing when the dust finally clears. Results ; ; *Rob Van Dam defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (6:20) *Mark Henry defeated Ryback by Count Out (1:45) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (1:20) *Layla defeated Kaitlyn (3:00) *Christian defeated Heath Slater (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (3:10) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated CM Punk by DQ (10:20) *Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (3:45) *The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (4:50) *Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Dolph Ziggler (4:20) *Daniel Bryan, John Cena & Randy Orton defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by DQ (5:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon attempted to give Daniel Bryan his corporate makeover RAW_1054_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_021.jpg Rob Van Dam v Alberto Del Rio RAW_1054_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_031.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_034.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_048.jpg Cody Rhodes called out Damien Sandow RAW_1054_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_072.jpg Mark Henry v Ryback RAW_1054_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_086.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_087.jpg Cena addressed the WWE Universe RAW_1054_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_097.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_104.jpg The Wyatt Family v Tons of Funk RAW_1054_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_112.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_118.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_131.jpg Layla v Kaitlyn RAW_1054_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_133.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_140.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_145.jpg Christian v Heath Slater RAW_1054_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_153.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_156.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_165.jpg Curtis Axel v CM Punk RAW_1054_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_178.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_182.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_185.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_188.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_189.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_192.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_194.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_197.jpg Kofi Kingston v Fandango RAW_1054_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_201.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_204.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_208.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_209.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_211.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_213.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_214.jpg The Real Americans v The Usos RAW_1054_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_217.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_218.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_219.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_221.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_222.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_223.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_224.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_227.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_228.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_229.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_230.jpg Big E. Langston v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1054_Photo_231.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_232.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_233.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_234.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_235.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_236.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_237.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_238.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_239.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_240.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_241.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_242.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_243.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_244.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_245.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_246.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_247.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_248.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_249.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_250.jpg Daniel Bryan, John Cena & Randy Orton v The Shield RAW_1054_Photo_251.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_252.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_253.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_254.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_255.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_256.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_257.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_258.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_259.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_260.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_261-1.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_262.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_263.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_264-1.jpg IRAW_1054_Photo_265.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_266-1.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_267.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_268.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_269-1.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_270.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_271-1.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_272.jpg RAW_1054_Photo_274.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1054 results * Raw #1054 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events